In material handling facilities, such as order fulfillment centers, one or more agents or pickers pick objects from inventory to fulfill orders. The agents may pick objects from multiple different orders and then place the objects from the multiple orders on a conveyor system. As a result, objects from multiple orders or portions of orders can be intermingled on the conveyor system. The intermingled objects must then be sorted into their respective orders. Before sorting, the intermingled objects can be processed through a procedure referred to as singulation, whereby objects that are arranged together in a side-by-side or stacked orientation on the conveyor system are rearranged into a sequential orientation such that the objects are disposed one-after-another and spaced apart. The sequentially-arranged objects are then inducted into a sorting station that places each individual object with its respective order to be passed on to packing stations or other fulfillment centers or to other types of stations such as gift wrapping stations. The sorting process is done at a speed that meets or exceeds customer demands.